


Forgiving your Family

by bug_a_boo05



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is forgiven, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The 100 (TV) Season 6, epiode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_a_boo05/pseuds/bug_a_boo05
Summary: Spacekru, Madi, Miller, and Jackson are confronted by Josephine and Murphy after finding out Clarke is still alive. Raven decided not to go up to space with Abby yet, and was with everyone when they all find out in 6.06. Before Gaia is banished. Bellamy decides to tell Madi before kidnapping Josephine.(Some cursing & almost character death)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 52





	Forgiving your Family

“Heda,” Echo warned, “Confronting them could make them decide to not help us with our compound and kill us all.”

“So what? We do nothing? We let them kill Clarke?”

“They don’t have an EMP yet,” Emori added, “We still have more time.”

“But how long?! How long until your traitor of a boyfriend-” Emori flinched “-finds another?” Madi demands. Miller puts a hand on her shoulder as a reminder to relax.

Bellamy sighs, “Madi’s right. We need to confront them quickly and get Clarke back before Josephine finds another way to kill her!”

“Oh please, Bellamy. Clarke has evaded death every time she’s threatened with it, how do we know this time isn’t any different? How do we know she hasn’t already found a way to escape Josephine and doesn’t actually need our help? How do we know that this won’t just get us killed for someone who has tried to kill us over and over and over again?” Raven asks.

Echo nods, “Raven’s right. Clarke always figures things out, and we don’t need to put out lives on the line for someone who tried to kill us.”

Madi opens her mouth in shock, unable to find words to describe her hurt for her mother.

“Is that really what this is about guys?” Bellamy asked angrily, “She nearly got you killed before saving you? So now you are willing to let her die because you want to act on evidence that you don't have? We know Clarke is alive, we know Josephine wants to kill her, we know Josephie already found a way to kill her, and we know that with Murphy’s help she's already come this close to killing her. We don’t know how alive Clarke actually is, if she could kill Josephine or not, and we don't know how much longer we have before Josephine actually finds an EMP to kill her.”

“Bellamy’s right,” came a snotty voice. Clarke’s voice.

Everyone turned to face Josephine as she entered the room.

“Oh please, you weren’t exactly quiet and John and I came looking for that EMP Emori promised us. You know, when I started to go through her memories, I saw many that were of those stories she told Madi while they were on earth alone, and after hearing them I thought to myself, ‘Geez, this woman has saints as friends!’ The Brave Bellamy who fought for those he loved and lead with his heart, the man who always forgave Clarke for her mistakes, this wonderful, lovable man. The Raging Raven Reyes that could build and repair from anything, saving her friends in impossible mechanical situations. The Cockroaches John Murphy and Emori, those two could survive any situation and truly cared for their friends whether or not they would admit it. Echo, the spy and loyal friend, she will always belong to her family and remains extremely loyal to them. Miller, the most trusted person, if he’s on your side, you can always trust that he will help you. Jackson, the good doctor, better friend. Then the doctor mom who wants to find humanity and Kane who is always so diplomatic and trying to save everyone. Finally, the sweet daughter put into leading to win a war over her home that destroyed it,” Josephine paused and glanced around the room, drawling, “The reality is shocking. Yet she still gave her life to make sure you all survive, actually that was her final wish before giving in.”

“What does that mean?” Raven sneered.

“She gave her life to protect a family that won’t even protect her. She sacrificed everything for you people, and you treated her like she owed you something,” she laughed, “I mean I’m not even that heartless, my father defied death for me and I’m ever grateful.”

“Gave her life?” Madi questions, shaking.

“How else do you think I found out an EMP would kill her?”

Raven glared at Josephine, “You have access to her memories if she let you… and she let you have the memory about the EMP… why?”

“I told her that you would all be safe if she gave it over and died. The alternative was try to live and get you all killed.”

“She chose to save us… even after everything?”

“I mean yeah, she would always choose to save you, but on Earth, you endangered her child and Bellamy told her that she was no longer part of your family. After seeing how many nightmares Clarke suffered after the flame and seeing how it affected Lexa, no wonder she didn’t want that thing in her child. I mean those were some intense nightmares and scary commanders. But I mean, Clarke told you about that, I can see that memory. Oh, and how she saved you all anyway even though it endangered her child, she saved you because that’s who she is. A saint willing to give up all her humanity to save her people and then bear it so they didn’t have to deal with that grief.”

Bellamy looked shocked, “I- I…”

“Save it, you really can’t redeem yourselves at all in my eyes. She sacrificed everything for you guys, and the guilt almost killed her. She almost killed herself from the guilt, how many times… once after finding out about the Ark’s air problem, twice after Mount Weather, and three times after Praimfaya. Oh and she contemplated it just after arriving in Sanctum, right after...,” Josephine said simply, then looked at Raven, “right after you told her she doesn’t deserve forgiveness. She thought that you would be better off without her, especially after the Red Sun told her that too.”

“She’s a coward,” Echo seethed.

Murphy stepped up suddenly, “Don’t you dare, Echo. I may not be a huge Clarke fan, and I may have screwed her over… again, but I didn’t know about all of that. I know what it’s like to hit that rock bottom, and damn you if you think it’s cowardance. She thought…” his voice broke, “she thought she was doing us a favor and it would be all for us again.”  
Raven and Bellamy looked shocked. Emori stood still, looking at Murphy, while Madi began sobbing and threw her arms around Gaia.

“Does she think this… about us, that we’re ungrateful?” Raven said, wiping her eyes.

“No, but you guys deserve to be hated. Maybe even as much as she hates me. She put all the blame on herself,” Josephine snipped, then fled the room.  
Everyone else was too shocked to do anything.

“Monty and Harper would be ashamed,” Madi whispered.

“Of Clarke,” Echo added.

“How?” Bellamy erupted, “How? We failed Clarke, she… she… they would be proud of her… we failed her… we failed them.”

“Get that bitch, and bring her here. Ryker says they back up when they die, so we are going to do what I did right before Priamfaya. We are going to kill her, take Josephine out and bring her back,” Raven announced.

Raven started shouting directions at everyone, and almost everyone agreed to help. Jackson and Miller grabbed medical equipment. Emori and Gaia were sent to capture Josephine, while everyone else turned to head to Ryker’s shop.

“I’m helping, I promise,” Murphy said, “If I had seen everything from her side… I never would’ve helped Josephine in the first place.”

“What about immortality?”

“I’m sure we could figure it out later,” he snarked, Raven rolled her eyes.

“Echo?” Raven asked.

“No.”

“What?! Did you hear anything she said?”

“She is still in the wrong.”

“So are we. We screwed up just as much as her.”

Echo rolled her eyes, “No.”

Bellamy turns, “We’re done.”

“What?” Echo demanded.

“Done. If you can’t accept a good person for making mistakes after we made mistakes, after she saved you, then we are done,” he said simply.

“I always knew you loved her more than me, you would forgive her for anything, but not me,” Echo sneered. Bellamy made no move to dispute her claim.

Raven smirked, but turned back to helping. 

“Really? Raven, Murphy, Heda? All of you would rather save her than ensure your own safety?” Echo yelled.

“Yes, we all would. I thought we made that clear when we started to help Raven kill Josie,” Murphy deadpanned.

“You are dismissed if you refuse to help, but you dare breathe a word to anyone but us, you will find quick and harsh punishment,” Madi said seriously.

Echo looked shocked, but left.

“I got Josephine!” Emori announced as she and Gaia dragged in an unconscious Josephine behind them.

“Great! Murphy, distract Ryker. He still thinks you’re with Josephine. Hurry. Take him down to the shield saying that you think there’s something wrong with it,” Raven commanded.

“Yes ma’am!” Murphy said, saluting when and taking off.

“The rest of you, let's go!”

After arriving at the shop, Raven and the others set up and laid Clarke’s body down.

“Okay, this will kill her…”

The heart rate monitor slowed then flare lined.

“Flip her over and cut out the chip.”

Jackson and Miller turned Clarke on her side and slowly cut along the scar on her neck, removing the chip with the forsepths.

“Okay, and we need to restart her heart now,” Jackson said after he sewed the cut closed.

Raven handed Jackson the defibrillator, “Clear!” Jackson shouted.

Zap. No movement.

“Clear!”

Zap. No movement.

“Clear!”

Zap. No movement.

“What’s happening?” Bellamy asked.

“She’s… gone,” Jackson said distantly as he dropped the defibrillator and stepped back, tears beginning to roll down his face.

“No!” Bellamy yelled.

“The head stopped telling the heart to beat, Bellamy. She’s gone.”

“Head and the heart… head and the heart,” Bellamy muttered.

Bellamy starts CPR, “Come on Clarke. Come on!”

“Bellamy,” Miller says, tears dripping down his cheek.

Raven turns and lets out a sob into Emori’s shoulder, who has tears streaming down her face.

Murphy curses loudly and smacks a table, then wraps his arms around a sobbing Madi.

Gaia whispers, “…no,” and lets out a sob.

“Come on Clarke! I need you!” Bellamy says as he continues CPR, “Madi needs you. We all need you! I love you!”

The room stills for a second as Bellamy continues CPR.

“So get up and fight!”

He pounds her chest and pushes air into her lungs.

Clarke lets out a gasp as she sucks in air. Everyone turns to Clarke and Bellamy.

“Breathe Clarke, breathe.”

Clarke looks at Bellamy, and wraps her arms around him, “I love you too.”

Raven lets out a cry and covers her mouth, Murphy and Madi watch Bellamy and share a celebratory hug, Miller and Gaia cheer as they hug Jackson, and Emori and Raven hug.

“I love you so much, Bellamy. I love you all so much! Thank you for fighting for me and saving my life.”

“Of course, Clarke. We’re family.” Emori says.

“Yes, we are Clarke. And we’re sorry for the horrible things we said and did, we hope you can forgive us,” Raven cried.

“I’m sorry for almost killing you… again,” Murphy says sincerely.

“You’re forgiven, Murphy, you all are,” Clarke smiles.

“And we forgive you for the Valley, we understand why you fought against us, and we are sorry for dumping all of our problems on you, we will do better to make sure you don’t have to bear it alone or act alone,” Raven says.

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears, “Thank you,” she whispers.

Madi runs up to Clarke and they hug. “I thought I lost you, Clarke.”

“Never, I’m right here.”

Madi pulls back, and takes her place next to Gaia.

Bellamy clears his throat, “Can we have the room for a few minutes?” 

Raven smirks, “Wonder why.”

Murphy laughs, “Don’t take too long. We still have Sanctum to defeat.”

Everyone else laughs as they all leave the room.

“Please never do that to me again,” Bellamy says as he pulls Clarke close.

“I’ll try to avoid body snatchers and life threatening situations as long as the universe will allow,” Clarke laughs.

Bellamy cups her face and kisses her, “I’ll try to avoid those situations too.”


End file.
